Konoha, Apocalypse of the dead
by Ryukumi
Summary: Todo apuntaba a que seria un día tranquilo para los chicos en el instituto konoha, pero todo esta apunto de cambiar cuando una misteriosa infección llega, y no es una que se pueda simplemente lidiar con una simple vacuna, podrán los chicos estar a salvo y escapar de este apocalipsis ¿zombie?
1. ¿Infección? ¡Help Me!

Me alegra que les parezca la idea y gracias por comentar *o*... .. y la verdad es que no es mucho OoC con los personajes, tampoco quiero apegarme demasiado al anime, ya que quiero hacerlo original ^^ ... tampoco pienso dejar a hinata torpe como shizuka, no me gusta dejar verla como inútil...

º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º

En konoha apuntaba que sería un día de absoluta tranquilidad, los jóvenes salían a toda marcha de sus casas para llegar puntuales a sus respectivos institutos, en una casa en específico se divisaba salir con tranquilidad a un apuesto chico de alborotados cabellos azabaches y ojos de igual color, piel blanca, el uniforme del chico consistía en una camisa blanca manga corta, la cual tenía desabotonada en los primeros botones, pantalón negro y un saco de igual color con su respectiva insignia en el frente del lado izquierdo, y zapatos de vestir de igual color, este chico era Sasuke Uchiha, quien contaba con diecisiete años de edad, cursa 4to de secundaria.

\- Aniki ya me voy, recuerda decirle a nuestros padres sobre el campamento - Aviso el chico mientras salía de su hogar, recibiendo como respuesta un sonoro _"Vale, cuídate Otouto"_ con tranquilidad el chico camino hasta una estación, donde pasaba habitualmente el autobús del instituto konoha.

\- ¡Hey! - Le llamó apenas entro al autobús, el joven se encontraba al fondo del autobús, era un atractivo rubio de cabellera algo alborotada, hermosos ojos azul cielo y piel algo morena, con algunas marcas en sus mejillas que le daban un aspecto zorrudo, este portaba el mismo uniforme qué el pelinegro, Naruto Uzumaki de igualmente diecisiete años, cursa 4to de secundaria - Aquí te guarde un asiento - Aviso mientras le sonreía abiertamente.

\- Dobe- Mascullo divertido el pelinegro mientras tomaba asiento junto al rubio, no tenían una gran amistad realmente, pero se llevaba bastante bien con él y le agradaba el chico a pesar de su escandalosa actitud.

\- ¿iras al campamento?- Preguntó con curiosidad el rubio, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del azabache - ¡Genial!... pero, debes llevar un tutor... ¿tus padres no están dé viaje? - le preguntó confuso.

\- Hmp, mi hermano irá conmigo - dijo sin más el chico, para luego meditar y mirar al chico, qué mantenía su sonrisa enérgica **-** ¿y tú que harás? - le preguntó mirándole serio, el rubio le había contado qué sus padres habían muerto cuando él era pequeño.

\- Ahh... mi tío Nagato ira conmigo - le respondió de forma tranquila mientras su mirada se desviada a otra parte, ante esto el pelinegro decidió no agregar nada más, en el transcurso al instituto todo fue silencio hasta que llegaron.

\- Adiós- se despidió el Uzumaki mientras se perdía en la entrada del instituto, el pelinegro solo asintió y se encamino a un lugar diferente, simplemente decidió saltarse las clases, no le apetecía nada estar escuchando cosas que ya sabía, camino por los largos pasillos hasta llegar a un especie dé balcón, abrió un poco él gran ventanal y aspiro el aire puro, su vista paso a los arboles de cerezo qué hacían un camino en la entrada del instituto.

**\- ****Tsk, molestia** \- Susurro para si mismo mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro, a su mente comenzaron a llegar recuerdos de cuando era más pequeño, imágenes en las cuales estaban con una niña pelirosa y con una rubia _"Cuando seamos grandes estudiaremos juntos y nunca nos separaremos sasuke-kun"_ Esas palabras retumbaron por su mente una y otra vez - **mentiras**\- volvió a susurrar disgustado.

\- ¿¡**Que haces aquí Sasuke!?** \- escucho una voz femenina que le reprochaba **\- ****Te hablo a ti** **¡Bakaa!** \- siguió con un tono de voz un poco más alto, volteo el rostro encontrándose con una chica de hermosos ojos azul claro, largos cabellos rubios atados en una coleta alta y un mechón tapándole en ojo derecho, el uniforme consistía en una camisa blanca manga larga, una falda negra, medias negras hasta siete dedos abajo de la rodilla, y zapatillas de igual color, esta era Ino yamanaka, de diecisiete años, cursa 4to de secundaria.

\- **Ino**\- dijo sin muchos ánimos mientras regresaba su vista al patio, conocía a la chica desde qué tenía memoria.

\- **Como que "Ino"... ¿¡Porqué no estás en clase!?**\- le regaño mientras se acercaba de forma amenazante al chico, quien ni se inmutaba y seguía mirando al frente - ¡**Baka!** \- Le grito indignada mientras le daba un zape - **Supéralo** \- Le dijo con enojo mientras se adentraba ah los pasillos y se perdía dé la vista del chico.

\- **Hmp, tiene fuerza** \- dijo divertido mientras se sobaba la zona afectada por el golpe, su vista siguió en los arboles de cerezo hasta que un ruido le hizo desviar su atención a la entrada dé instituto, donde se había estrellado unos de los tantos autobuses del colegio, dando como resultado que el portón fuera lanzado lejos por el impactó y que a su vez el autobús ingresara al lugar chocando con uno de los tantos arboles.

\- ¡**Qué está pasando!** \- Este era el grito de la directora, quien llegaba al lugar junto a dos profesores mas, era una pelirroja de ojos azules y cuerpo voluptuoso - ¡**Pero qué demonios paso aquí!**\- grito indignada dispuesta a ir a reclamar al conductor, más fue detenida por un brazo.

\- **Directora farens yo me encargo** \- aviso uno de los profesores, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso la puerta del autobús se abrió, a la par qué salía un conductor ensangrentado y agitado.

\- ¡**Mátenme! ¡mátenme antes qué sea como ellos!**\- Gritaba completamente desesperado el hombres, su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado y lo único qué hacía era gritar eso.

\- ¡¿**Sr hatori, se encuentra bien?!** \- grito el maestro corriendo hacía el hombre, quién cayó en él piso completamente muerto a los ojos de los presentes - **¡****hey!... directora, no está respirando, está muerto****-** le informó asustado, pero para su sorpresa el cuerpo comenzó a moverse **\- ¿****sr hatori?****-** preguntó temeroso para segundos después ver como el conductor se abalanzaba sobre él, mordiendo su cuello y desgarrando su piel en él proceso, sangre salía a montón en cada lugar que mordía aquel "hombre" desgarraba cada centímetro de piel que podía, a tal punto qué se lograba ver parte de sus huesos, un fuerte grito salió de los labios dé la directora y del hombre que estaba siendo atacado.

\- ¿**Pero qué mierda?** \- dijo impactado el uchiha quien estaba presenciando todo desde aquel balcón, con prisa entro al colegio y se dirigió al aula donde debería haber estado tomando clases, abrió la puerta con violencia ignorando los reclamos del profesor se dirigió hacía una chica y la jalo de la muñeca **\- ****Vámonos ahora** \- le ordeno, más esta se soltó dé forma brusca de su agarre.

\- **¡¿****Pero qué demonios te pasa uchiha?!**\- Le dijo completamente molesta la chica, era una hermosa joven de largos cabellos rosas, ojos verde jade y piel blanca, usaba él mismo uniforme qué la rubia Yamanaka, por lo que se notaba su buen cuerpo, esta era Sakura Haruno de dieciséis años, cursa 4to de secundaria.

**\- ¿Que pasa Sasuke?** \- pregunto un chico rubio dé ojos violetas que llegaba al lugar, su nombre nefraid de diecisiete años.

**\- ****Hmp, el conductor de un autobús ataco a un profesor, para ser exacto, lo mato** \- Explicó de manera indiferente - **vámonos, es peligroso estar aquí, y trata de convencer a la cabezota de tu novia** \- agrego mientras caminaba a la salida, siendo seguido por él rubio y la pelirosa.

\- **Pero... ¿qué tal sí llamamos a la policía? hay trabaja mí madre...** \- sugirió la pelirosa, quién seguía a los chicos por los largos pasillos.

\- **Hmp, hazlo rápido** \- soltó él chico mientras caminaba hacía un armario - **Bien, creo que con esto tenemos** \- agrego mientras sacaba del armario un bate y una espada de esgrima, a la cual le quito él seguro dé la punta.

\- ¿**Que sucede?** \- Susurro incrédula y algo asustado la chica al momento de colocar él altavoz en el teléfono.

\- **_En estos momentos nuestras redes y líneas de servicio se encuentran congestionadas, por favor intente más tarde_** \- Se escucho para luego finalizar la llamada.

**\- ****Tks, tal parece que por ahora no tenemos apoyó en él cuerpo policial, ten****-** Le dijo a la chica mientras le extendía la espada, quien la tomo algo dudosa - ¿**y tú nefraid? ¿no tomaras algo?**\- preguntó mientras alzaba una ceja.

\- **No, se defenderse perfectamente bien, yo sólo me basto y me sobro, y también podre defender a MI novia** \- dijo con soberbia, ganándose una mirada matadora qué le dedicaba él pelinegro.

\- **Hmp, bien**\- Se limito a decir él azabache mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras qué daban a la azotea.

**\- ****¿A dónde vas sasuke? ¿No se supone qué deberíamos ir a la salida?** \- hablo desconcertada la chica, más los sonidos dé los altavoces dé colegio  
llamaron su atención.

\- **A..aquí su d..directora... en v..vista de a..algunos acontecimiento****l..les informó qué... deben retirarse a sus h..hogares en fo... forma****ordenada y ... eh? ... kyaaa! ... nooo!... nooo! aléjate! ayudaaa!****nooo ..o!**\- los gritos desgarradores pronto cesaron y como sí se tratase dé un interruptor qué hace "click" las puertas dé las aulas se abrieron y multitudes dé alumnos corrieron al lado contrario al qué se dirigía el uchiha.

\- **Ya ves, sí quieres ir por ahí eres libre****-** soltó sin más el azabache mientras seguía su camino, la pelirosa estuvo apuntó dé seguirlo pero recibió un jalón por parte del rubio.

\- **Vamos sakura, eres mi novia así qué vienes conmigo, yo té cuidare**\- le dijo él oji violeta mientras la tomaba de la mano y se dirigían a la salida, esta le dio una última mirada a su amigo para luego seguir con su novio.

\- **Tsk, molestia, el es lo opuesto a lo qué dijiste qué té gustaba** \- susurro para sí mismo mientras se sentaba en las escaleras y miraba a la nada, un vago recuerdo llego a su mente.

**_Recuerdo_**

_\- Neee ¿Sasu-chan? ¿Qué tipo dé niña té gusta? - preguntó una pequeña de__cortos cabellos rosas y ojos verde jade, usaba un vestido blanco y__zapatillas dé igual color, tenía unos 5 años._

_\- es un secreto - declaró divertido un niño de cabellos y ojos negros, usaba un pantalón negro y una camisa azul y zapatos deportivos de igual color, tenia 6 - ¿Y a ti qué tipo de niños té gustan sakura? - preguntó al_ _ver los pucheros qué hacía la niña, él era débil a ellos._

_\- A bueno, un chico seguro de sí mismo... amable... sensible... nada arrogante ni prepotente... qué no me ordene, ni me vea como alguien débil que no se puede defender sola, pero qué me defienda... qué me haga reír y que sea detallista y qué no vea a otras niñas - le respondió con una gran sonrisa la chica._

**_Fin de flash back_**

**\- ****aunque... yo tampoco soy así** \- Susurro con una sonrisa algo amarga, pero cayó al ver a la directora caminar dé manera extraña, esto le desconcertó ¿no había muerto? ellos la escucharon.

\- ¡**directora! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¿¡Qué sucede aquí!? ¡En él patio se están****matando unos a otros!**\- llego gritando desesperada una chica dé cortos cabellos negros y ojos castaños **-¿**Directora**?** \- preguntó temerosa al ver como esta se acerca peligrosamente a ella - **kyaaaaa! nooo!** \- grito desesperada al momento en qué la directora se abalanzaba sobre ella y la mordía en el hombro, arrancándole un buen trozo de piel en el proceso, logrando así qué se viera parte de sus tejidos y huesos, poco a poco la chica se desangraba y era comida viva, todo ante la mirada horrorizada del chico, quien no se había movido del lugar en él qué se encontraba sentado.

\- **''****_Esto no es normal! ¿Acaso ella está...?_****_''_** \- Pensó él chico alarmado por la conclusión a la qué pudiera llegar, pronto observo cómo la "directora" se alejaba del cuerpo dé la chica y esta a su vez se levantaba dé forma torpe – ''_Están muertas y caminan!''_ \- concluyo alarmado el azabache, quiso correr, pero pareciera qué estuviera pegado al suelo, miraba como estas caminaban por el área como sí él no estuviera hay, cosa qué dé cierta  
manera lo aliviaba y desconcertaba.

\- **kyaaaaaaa! Nefraid!****-** Se escucho un grito con una voz muy conocida para el azabache, quien ensancho los ojos sorprendido y horrorizado, el grito hizo qué ambas femeninas en el pasillo voltearan hacia esa dirección  
y se encaminaran a la misma.

\- ¡**Sakura****!** \- Exclamo él azabache al momento en el qué pasaba de largo a ambas femeninas muertas, qué iban a paso tortuga según él, al llegar la escena lo dejo sin aire por algunos segundos, Sakura manteniendo alejado a dos de ellos qué estaban como carne en vara en su espada de esgrima y Nefraid intentando quitarse con golpes a uno qué lo mordía y mantenía sujeto en la pierna.- ¡**Sakura****!** \- decidió se dirigió hacia la chica y golpeó a cada uno en el rostro con el bate, partiendo sus cráneos y mandíbula y manchado de sangre a la chica en el proceso, la pelirosa al verse a salvo retiro la espada de los cuerpos y miro con ojos llorosos al pelinegro, pero rápidamente su atención se desvió a otra parte.

\- ¡**Nefraid****!** \- grito la pelirosa corriendo hacía el mencionado - ¡**Sasuke** **por** **favor** **ayuda**** a ****nefraid****!** \- suplico al borde del llanto, el azabache solo asintió y golpeo con fuerza en el hombro a la criatura, la cual soltó con brusquedad al rubio, al ya ver libre al chico procedió a dar otro golpe en la cabeza del zombi, partiendo la misma y manchado un poco dé sangre su ropa, dio un suave empujón con él bate al "chico" qué al instante cayó al piso de forma brusca.

\- **Hmp, están muertos, la única manera de acabar con ellos es golpeándolos con fuerza en la cabeza** \- soltó sin más mientras miraba cómo la directora y la castaña llegaban por fin a escena, este sin chistar golpeo con gran fuerza los cráneos dé ambas, quienes sangraban a montones y caían al piso - **vamos a la azotea** \- ordeno mientras seguía su camino, seguido de ambos chicos, él rubio caminando con ayuda de la pelirosa.

\- **Sasuke... gracias**** -** dijo quedito la chica, pero aun así él chico pudo  
escucharlo, provocando qué una sonrisa se formara en sus labios, sonrisa qué la chica no vio por ir detrás de el.

\- **No me lo agradezca, aunque tú no lo hagas, yo aun té considero mi mejor amiga**\- dijo dé forma tranquila él chico, sorprendiendo a la chica, quien entro en una especie de mini-shock, pero sin bajar la guardia por sí a caso otra dé esas cosas aparecían.

* * *

En otra parte se divisaba a la rubia Yamanaka corriendo a todo lo qué le permitían sus piernas, paro en un pasillo al mirar qué se encontraban unos cincos dé "ellos" así qué retrocedió y soltó un suspiro frustrado, más el movimiento dentro del bote de basura qué estaba a su lado la hizo tensarse de golpe, sabía qué esas cosas reaccionaban al ruido y sí no acallaba lo qué sea qué fuera eso, no la contaba.

\- **Bien Ino, tú puedes**\- se dio ánimos mientras se acercaba al gran bote de basura, con algo dé inseguridad y miedo retiro la tapa, encontrándose para su sorpresa y alivio al rubio uzumaki dentro.

\- **¿****ah? Ino-san** \- suspiro aliviado para luego salir del bote de basura - **es bueno que este bien** \- le dijo con una gran sonrisa, más la rubia le hizo un gesto para qué hicieran silencio y la siguiera, el Uzumaki solo asintió y camino detrás de la chica.

\- ¿**Qué está pasando?** \- Susurro la Yamanaka intentando llamar a la policía, más los intentos eran en vano, pues pasaba lo mismo qué con la haruno.

\- **Waaa tengo hambre, quiero ramen** \- soltó dé forma exagerada él rubio, ganándose un zape, cortesía de Ino.

\- ¡**baka!, esas cosas reaccionan al ruido** \- le reclamó en un tono bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible para que el rubio la escuchara **\- ****¿Cómo es que hasta ahora no té han comido?** \- murmuro lo ultimo para sí misma dé forma cancina e incrédula.

\- **¿****a dónde vamos Ino-san?** \- pregunto dé forma nerviosa él rubio, la rubia sólo resoplo y señaló una puerta a unos céntimos dé distancia.

\- **al taller, ahí están los materiales de carpintería, artes plásticas y demás, aparte, pasaremos a buscar nuestros bolsos** \- aviso la chica dé forma  
seria.

\- **Qué inteligente Ino-san**\- alago él uzumaki con un aura bríllate rodeándolo, esto solo hizo sonreír con orgullo a la Yamanaka, quien abrió la puerta del taller e ingreso, seguida del rubio

\- **cierra la puerta** \- ordeno seria y él chico sólo se limito a asentir y cerrar la puerta - **Bien, ¿qué podemos utilizar para defendernos de esas cosas?**\- se preguntó la chica mientras miraba los estantes y gavetas del taller.

\- **Pues... aquí no hay armas, pero creo que con esto me alcanza para**una - susurro para sí mismo él rubio, mientras tomaba algunas tablas de madera y una pistola dé clavos, ino solo lo miraba como él loco qué parecía.

\- ¿**estas loco?... cre**\- fue cortada al escuchar un fuerte grito **\- ****Proviene de la enfermería** \- dijo mientras miraba al rubio seria.

\- **deberíamos ir a ver** \- sugirió en un tono preocupado, podría ser qué estuviera alguien conocido hay.

**\- ****sí hay alguien vivo allí no creo qué dure, el sonido los atrae** \- se limito a contestar la Yamanaka mientras seguía revisando los estantes.

**\- ****Bien, pero yo iré** \- soltó el uzumaki sorprendiendo a la rubia, y más al ver lo qué cargaba, le había armado una culata de madera a la pistola de clavos.

**\- ****aff está bien, vamos, pero primero por los bolsos**\- decreto la chica mientras caminaba siento seguida por el sonriente rubio.

* * *

En lo que se distinguía como la enfermería se encontraban dos figuras femeninas y una masculina, todos viendo con horror como una chica era devorada en la puerta frente a sus ojos, esta poco a poco se levantaba y ahora ambos "muertos" caminaban hacia ellos.

\- **Yo... yo... ¡no quiero morir!**\- grito a todo pulmón el chico mientras corría hacia la salida y abandonaba a ambas mujeres, más al llegar a la puerta de la enfermería fue atacado por uno de "ellos".

\- **¿****areee? ¿que eshta pashando****? **\- Exclamo totalmente desconcertada una mujer dé cabellos verdes, ojos amarillos, un cuerpo voluptuoso y piel morena **\- ****nee lunita, quizásh shi hablamosh con ellosh no nosh hagan****nada****-** dijo la mujer con voz algo gangosa y temblante, resultado dé haber tomado mucho, a paso calmado se acercó a las criaturas qué estaban en la puerta, bajo la mirada asustada dé la otra femenina, qué miraba como uno de "ellos" apretó con fuerza en el pecho dé la mujer - **nee, pero qué pervertidosh son tod... kyaaaa!** \- grito de dolor y desesperación al ser mordida, provocando qué más de "ellos" se acercaran y comenzaran a devorar a la mujer.

\- ¡**Sensei!** \- grito asustada una hermosa joven de cabellos negros azulados, los cuales le llegaban a la mitad de la espalda, usaba el flequillo recto y dos mechones largos cayendo a cada lado, era de tez blanca y sus ojos cual luna dé un hermoso color perla, usaba él uniforme femenino, más sobre este usaba una larga bata blanca de enfermera, la cual estaba abierta, esta era hinata hyuga de diecisiete años, cursaba 5to de secundaria y era asistente en enfermería.

\- **lunita****! ****ayuu****..****daa**! - grita de forma desgarradora aquella mujer, más los grito comenzaron a cesar y la chica quedo inmóvil donde se encontraba parada, con horror vio como uno de ellos comenzaba a acercarse, llevo su mano con lentitud al bolsillo dé la bata y...

"Bumm"... se escucho un fuerte estruendo, el zombi había retrocedido unos cuantos pasos, más no cayo, y con el ruido otros cuatro comenzaron a acercarse, Hinata se encontraba impactada, mientras en sus temblorosas manos sostenía una calibre 25 de bolsillo, señalando qué ella había disparado.

\- ¿**Qué? ¿Nada?** \- susurro la chica aun en shock, más se recuperó rápidamente al ver como nuevamente se acercaban **\- muy bien hinata cálmate, eres enfermera, piensa... son dos puntos vitales, sensibles y de más riesgo letal si sé es herido allí por el impacto de una bala** \- "bumm" segundo disparó directo al corazón, ¿resultado? nada, una pequeña mueca de disgusto adorno él rostro dé la chica "bumm" tercer disparó directo al cráneo, resultado? - **¡****bien!** \- susurro la chica mientras miraba como él cuerpo caía inerte al suelo.

Siguió con los disparos en el cráneo de cada uno de "ellos", pero mientras más ruido creaba más llegaban, hasta qué "crack", ese sonido la alarmo de sobremanera al jalar el gatillo.

\- ''_Se acabaron las balas_'' - pensó alarmada mientras buscaba con la mirada algo, para luego encontrarlo en los estantes cerca de la entrada - **si tan solo pudiera alcanzar mí bolso, allí está el cartucho de repuesto** \- susurro frustrada mientras buscaba con la mirada algo mas con qué defenderse – _''¡no encuentro nada útil! estoy en la enfermería ¿Qué hare? ¿¡ tirarles alcohol para qué se derritieran?!_ '' - suspiro nuevamente y cerró los ojos esperando la peor dé las muerte, más ninguna mordida ni ataques llegaron a ella.

\- **no deberías rendirte tan fácil** \- escucho decir a una profunda voz masculina, abrió los ojos encontrándose con un pelirrojo de hermosos ojos turquesa, tez blanca, este le sacaba una cabeza en altura, tenia lo qué parecían ojeras alrededor dé sus ojos y un tatuaje con él kanji amor en él lado izquierda dé su frente, este vestía el uniforme masculino, era Gaara Sabaku No, de diecisiete años, cursa 5to dé secundaria.

\- **Gaara-san** \- susurro la ojiperla mientras observaba como él pelirrojo se desasía de todos aquellos únicamente con una espada dé kendo **\- ****Arigato por****salvarme**\- dijo quedito mientras tomaba su bolso.

\- **por nada** \- le contesto él chico, quien había logrado oírle a pesar del tono bajo qué uso - **bien, vamos** \- dijo mientras se encaminaba a la salida, la chica solo asintió y le siguió, mientras caminaba cambiaba él cartucho de su arma y de su bolso sacaba una calibre 38 la cual guardo en el otro bolsillo de su bata de enfermería.

-''_tengo que agradecerle a Neji-niisan por insistir en que me trajera estas armas_'' - pensó la chica mientras daba un suspiro de alivio.

* * *

Con Sasuke y sus acompañantes la cosa no estaba color de rosas, pues en la azotea también habían más de "ellos" así qué él y sakura intentaban llegar rápido a un lugar seguro, puesto nefraid no estaba en condición para pelear  
o defenderse.

\- **Tsk, es mejor qué regresemos, no hay forma de subir con tantos de "ellos"** \- soltó él azabache dé manera seria, más sakura negó para desconcierto del chico.

\- **Nefraid no está en condiciones para caminar tanto, subamos y busquemos una manera de salir cuando este mejor** \- dijo la chica mientras apretaba él agarre dé su novio, haciendo qué él azabache bufara molesto.

\- **bien, andando**\- contesto él chico mientras se preparaba para correr, al hacer una seña corrieron con todas sus fuerzas, más sasuke avanzaba a una velocidad moderada, puesto la chica y él chico no podían moverse con total libertad, él por tener la pierna herida y ella por ayudarlo.

\- **vamos nefraid, ya vamos ah llegar** \- animo sakura mientras apresuraba su andar, él chico bufo y apresuro su paso **\- ****Sasuke, ¿que pasara con nefraid?, el... fue mordido** \- pregunto preocupada la chica, mas lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro dolido.

\- ''_ella debe estar al tanto de que quien es mordido es infectado_'' - pensó serio el chico al notar el tono dolido con que hablo la pelirosa - **hay que esperar y pedir que una simple mordida no lo afecte****-** respondió el chico mientras por fin llegaban a las escaleras.

\- **ja'... soy más que fuerte, es obvio que una maldita mordidita no me hará nada**\- declaro el rubio con arrogancia mientras subía unos cuantos escalones y sonreía, sonrisa que se borro y fue remplazada por una mueca de intenso dolor, seguidamente escupió una gran de sangre.

-** ¡****Nefraid****!**\- grito alarmada la chica, al divisar mas caminantes detrás de ellos apresuro su paso hasta llegar por fin al final de la escalera – ''_está comenzando_'' - pensó con preocupación al ver a su novio escupir más sangre.

**\- ****Sakura llévalo más atrás y recuéstalo en algo, yo voy a trancar el paso aquí**\- le grito el chico mientras buscaba unas cuantas cosas y las colocaba en la escalera impidiendo el paso, al terminas se acerco a la chica, quien miraba triste a su novio - **ve y busca en aquella caseta unas sogas** \- le ordena a la chica, quien dudosa se levanto eh hizo lo que le pidió.

\- **¿****para qué son Sasuke?** \- pregunto la chica mientras le entregaba la soga, este no contesto y se acerco al rubio, paso un par de sogas a su alrededor y lo ato al barandal, bajo la mirada desconcertada y furiosa de la chica - ¿¡**pero qué haces uchiha!? ¿No ves que está mal?.. ¡y encima lo atas!, ¡que se te pasa por la cabeza!**\- grito indignada la chica.

\- **nuestra seguridad** \- se limito a contestar en chico en un tono frio y con la mirada indiferente que hico estremecer a la chica - **ahora solo queda esperar** \- finalizó mientras se alejaba del lugar.

\- **eeeh me parece que Sasuke está dolido**\- dijo con burla y algo dé dificultad el rubio, ante esto la chica lo miro confusa y con preocupación pues se estaba esforzando mucho.

\- **¿****a que te refieres nefraid?** \- preguntó la chica sin comprender las anteriores palabras de su novio.

\- **Que a Sasuke le duele que seamos novios**\- dijo divertido y con obviedad, más la chica parpadeo ingenua aun sin entender **\- ****que aun le gustas, o eso escuche decir a Yamanaka**\- dijo ya fastidiado y mirando incrédulo a su novia porqué fuera tan inocente.

\- ¡¿**ehhhhh?!** – Sakura estando toda roja al punto de parecer un tomate comenzó a mover sus manos de un lado a otro con frenesí - ¿¡**qué dices nefraid!? Cla-claro que no... le g-gusto a S-sasuke **\- le dijo desesperada y negando dé forma exagerada con su cabeza.

\- **jeee**\- el rubio la miro divertido y unas melodiosas carcajadas salieron de sus labios, haciendo que sakura le mirara embobada, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no veía a su novio sonreír así - **hacía tiempo que no te miraba tartamudear y ponerte roja, te ves muy linda, es una lástima que esa reacción no la provoque yo, así solo era al principio**\- le dijo el chico mirándola con dulzura mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con los nudillos.

\- **Nefraid, ¿por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué actúas como alguien arrogante cuando no lo eres?**\- le pregunto la chica con tristeza ignorando su último comentario.

\- **es para que aparentar, así no me molestan, sabes que antes lo hacían mucho Saku** \- le dijo tranquilo el chico, la pelirosa le sonrió tranquila y se acercó poco a poco al rubio, hasta unir sus labios con los suyos en un tierno beso - **Sa...saku ... Quiero, que sepas que te ame, te amo y ... te amare aun en mi ... muerte** \- le dijo el chico con algo de dificultad mientras muecas de dolor aparecían en su rostro.

\- **Nefraid... no me digas eso, suena como una despedida... y tú... ¡tú no puedes morir!**\- le grito la pelirosa mientras retrocedía poco a poco y finas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

\- **Saku ... A-aléjate de aquí y llama a S-sasuke... r-recuerda lo que te d-dije** \- susurro el chico mientras escupía grandes cantidades de sangre y se retorcía del dolor.

\- **¡Nefraid!** \- un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta de la chica, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo llorado amargamente **\- ****yo... yo no té pude amar como tú a mi... pero ... aprendí a quererte mucho ... no me dejes** \- Susurro la chica mientras apretaba fuertemente su pecho.

\- ¿¡**Sakura que sucede!?** \- el azabache llego alarmado por el grito que había soltado la chica anteriormente, mas la escena que vio le hizo tragar duro, la pelirosa se encontraba de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente y unos metros lejos de ella estaba el rubio quien aparentemente estaba muerto, mas los movimientos de sus manos le decían lo contrario – ''_una vez que eres mordido no hay vuelta atrás, es como si su mordida tuviera una infección_'' - pensó el chico mientras apretaba los puños y miraba fijo a la chica, quien ahora miraba un punto fijo en la nada, mas las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos al escuchar como su novio, quien ahora era uno de "ellos" intentaba liberarse de las sogas.

\- **Sakura… debemos irnos de aquí** – le murmuro el pelinegro mientras apretaba su hombro en son de apoyo – **necesitamos salir de aquí y buscar ayuda** – agrego mientras le extendía la mano, la chico solo le miro con ojos llorosos y acepto levantándose con ayuda del chico, dio una última mirada al que era su novio, aun no podía creer como aquello había pasado, todo fue tan rápido que aun le costaba creer que era real, ahora debían salir de aquel lugar y buscar ayuda cuanto antes.

º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0

Y ese fue el primer capi.. lo se.. Esta feo.. Lamento de verdad tardar tanto pero se me han presentado muchos problemas personales… prometo ya no tardar..


	2. Together

_**Bueno, hola, primero que nada lamento mucho desaparecer por tanto**__**tiempo de aquí, también quería agradecer por seguir el fic y comentar,**__**en serio me hacen muy feliz… os quería informarles que no es necesaria**__**aquella votación que antes había dicho, no tengo corazón para que**__**mueran los chicos, pero aun así son necesarias algunas muertes, por lo**__**que le digo que estén preparados para todo, otra cosa que les quería**__**informar, no les aseguro parejas, ya saben, sasusaku, naruhina,**__**shikatema… etc., etc.… incluiré Oc, no quiero que se ilusionen con parejas, aunque**__**las dos primeras mencionadas puede que si terminen juntas, después de**__**todo esa era mi idea desde el comienzo, pero como les dije, mejor no**__**se ilusionen porque no aseguro parejas, me gusta dejar incógnitas y**__**tención, nuevamente les agradezco por leer y comentar…**_

Por los pasillos se miraba caminar de manera sigilosa a un pelirrojo y tras de este una chica de bellos ojos perla, ambos alerta hacia todas las direcciones de donde pudiesen venir aquellas criaturas, hinata llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su bata medica, apretando con fuerza sus armas, lista para defenderse a ella y al chico de ser necesario, por su parte Gaara tenía el mismo ideal que la hyuga, solo que este apretaba el mango de su espada de kendo.

\- Tenemos que encontrar un salida – murmuro el chico mientras miraba hacia todas las direcciones, analizando los pasillos en busca de una posible salida, al escuchar eso la hyuga se detuvo en seco y le miro con una mueca de angustia, al percatarse de esto el pelirrojo también se detuvo – sucede algo? – le pregunto mientras daba un paso a ella, por su parte la ojiperla negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- No… es solo que deberíamos asegurarnos que hay más sobrevivientes, no podría irme sabiendo que hay alguien atrapado que necesita ayuda Gaara-san – le comento la ojiperla mirando por la ventana, hacia en patio por donde caminaban aquellos seres, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al recordar a su primo, solo esperaba que estuviera bien – si tú no quieres hacerlo yo iré sola – agrego decidida la chica mientras se daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia uno de los pasillos.

\- no pienso dejarte sola Hinata – le aseguro el Sabaku no mientras caminaba le seguía, la hyuga sonrió un poco y asintió, no es como si tuviese una gran amistad con el chico, pero ahora que estaban en aquella situación debían apoyarse en todo y al parecer el pelirrojo tenia los mismos ideales ya que si no fuese así el no estaría caminando justo a ella justo ahora – quería preguntarte, ¿de dónde sacaste esas armas? – le pregunto el chico sin llegar a sonar muy curioso.

\- Neji-niisan siempre insiste en que las traiga por protección, nunca pensé que fuesen a ser necesarias – comento entre pensativa y divertida la chica, Gaara solo asintió y ambos siguieron su camino hasta detenerse debido a que escucharon un ruido bastante extraño, con cautela ambos se dirigieron a ese lugar, dando con un pasillo vacio **–**viene del taller – comento la hyuga caminando hacia el lugar mencionado, deslizando con cuidado la puerta **\- **¿Eh? – soltó extrañada cuando abrió la puerta en su totalidad, dentro habían dos rubios haciendo mueca de completo asco hacia uno de aquellos seres el cual yacía inerte en el suelo.

\- estoy igual de perdido que tu – comento el pelirrojo mientras ingresa al lugar, la chica se encogió de hombros e ingreso junto al pelirrojo, cerrando la puerta detrás de si por precaución –¿qué rayos hacen?– pregunto extrañado el chico, al escuchar su vos ambos rubios dieron un respingón de sorpresa y dirigieron su mirada ah ambos, abriendo los ojos como platos.

\- Gaara-sempai, Hinata-sempai… - murmuro la rubia al reconocer ah ambos chicos – ¡Ino Yamanaka, curso 4to de secundaria! – exclamo la chica mientras daba una inclinación exagerada ante ambos recién llegados, por su parte el pelirrojo alzo una ceja mientras la hyuga reía nerviosa.

\- Naruto Uzumaki, de 4to al igual que ella – se presento el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras daba una leve inclinación, esta fue correspondida por ambos chicos, quienes no vieron la necesidad de presentarse al ver que ya les conocían.

\- veo que se las han arreglado bastante bien – murmuro la hyuga mirando el cuerpo de aquel ser en el suelo, por su parte ambos chicos sonrieron mientras chocaban las palmas contentos con el casi alago – nosotros vamos a buscar más sobrevivientes,¿vienen o se quedan? – pregunto la ojiperla dirigiendo su mirada a ambos rubios.

\- vamos con ustedes, de hecho nosotros habíamos ido a buscar en la enfermería debido a que escuchamos un ruido, pero como no encontramos nada regresamos aquí – explico la Yamanaka con una leve sonrisa, por inercia la hyuga sonrió un poco.

\- yo era quien estaba en la enfermería, pero Gaara-san me salvo – explico la hyuga mirado al mencionado quien se mostraba apacible y con una expresión de completa neutralidad, los jóvenes al saber eso se sorprendieron un poco, pero sonrieron al saber que la hyuga ahora se encontraba a salvo – bien, vamos – aconsejo la chica con una sonrisa mientras salía del aula, asegurándose antes de que el pasillo estuviese libre, seguida de ella salieron ambos rubios y el pelirrojo.

Gaara silbo con falsa impresión al ver la improvisada arma que portaba el rubio, y este sonrió juguetón mientras la alzaba un poco, hinata al ver ese gesto entre ambos chicos rio levemente divertida y regreso su vista al frente.

* * *

Sasuke tenía una mueca de circunstancia, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora para buscar la manera de salir del lugar donde se encontraban atrapados, de reojo miro a la Haruno, la cual tenía la mirada perdida, regreso su vista al frente, no había tantos zombies, sin embargo era peligroso confiarse.

\- Sasuke… las cuerdas no resistirán mucho – murmuro con vos apagada la pelirosa, el Uchiha dirigió su vista a él que era el novio de la pelirosa, se movía de manera frenética para liberarse.

\- ¿confías en mi? – le cuestiono el azabache, ignorando lo que había dicho anteriormente, la chica le miro con duda pero luego asintió, el Uchiha regreso su mirada al frente y tomo un tablón de madera que se encontraba en el suelo.

Calculo y, lo arrojo, provocando que chocase con los barrotes de la baranda, creando un gran ruido, poco a poco las criaturas fueron girando y caminado en esa dirección, una sonrisa taimada creció en los labios del chico, quien sin dudarlo tomo la mano de la de ojos jade y le arrastro.

\- No hagas ruido – le advirtió moviendo con absoluto cuidado lo que estaba en las escaleras para impedir el paso de los zombies, finalmente el camino estuvo libre bajaron con cuidado las escaleras, esquivando en el camino a unos cuantos de aquellas cosas, tenían suerte de que no funcionase su visión.

\- ¡Kyaa! – el grito de Sakura alerto a Sasuke, notando que había chocado con uno de ello, chasqueo la lengua molesto al notar que por el ruido que hizo la chica mas de ellos venían en su dirección.

\- No tenemos tiempo – gruño el Uchiha golpeando con su bate al caminante con el que había chocado la chica, y sin nada de delicadeza la tomo por la muñeca, corriendo hasta bajar de la azotea.

\- Sasuke me lastimas – se quejo la pelirosa aferrándose al barandal de las escaleras, frustrado el chico le dirigió una mirada fría antes de soltarla y retomar su camino, los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lagrimas, pero aun así lo siguió en silencio.

\- ¿D-donde vamos? – se animo a preguntar de manera temerosa la pelirosa, no quería hacer enojar al pelinegra, sobre todo en la situación tan delicada en la que estaban.

\- Buscaremos a Ino, y a cualquier otro que haya sobrevivido – se limito a contestarle el Uchiha sin detener su marcha, la Haruno hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada, después de todo tenían que salvar a todos los que pudieran.

\- Ino, es muy importante para ti – susurro en vos baja la chica, Sasuke se detuvo casi de inmediato y le miro por sobre su hombro.

\- Por supuesto, Ino siempre a estado para mí – respondió de manera seca, para retomar su camino, aquellas palabras para la pelirosa fueron como dagas justo al corazón, suspiro intentando calmarse y siguió al chico.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡un Teme! – Chillo cierto rubio apuntando al Uchiha, un pequeño tic se marco en su ceja izquierda, pero no le dio tiempo de siquiera responder cuando algo se impacto y aferro a su pecho, bajo la mirada, reconociendo esa cabellera rubia.

\- Me alegra que estés bien – murmuro el Uchiha correspondiendo el abrazo.

\- Baka – mascullo entre divertida y aliviada la rubia, luego su vista fue a la pelirosa tras el azabache y su ceño se arrugo levemente, sin embargo, no dijo nada.

\- Dejemos los encuentros para luego – la profunda vos les hizo mirar al frente, donde Gaara les miraba con seriedad, cualquiera le reconocería, por lo que las presentaciones no fueron necesarias, lo mismo sucedía con la Hyuga.

\- Sasuke Uchiha – fue todo lo que dijo el azabache, para alejar a la rubia de él y seguir su camino, Ino frunció el ceño y le siguió, al igual que Naruto, quien reclamaba ser ignorado por el Uchiha.

\- Sakura Haruno – murmuro la pelirosa para seguir al resto, tanto la Hyuga como el Sabaku No se miraron para luego seguir a los demás.

\- Espero que alguien tenga un plan – se quejo Ino cruzándose de brazos, pasando su mirada por cada uno, pero evitando a toda costa a la pelirosa, cosa que esta noto y arrugo levemente su ceño.

\- Pues… es hora de improvisar – Gaara hizo una leve mueca que era lo más cercano a una sonrisa por parte del, y el resto sintió que aquello no era nada bueno.

º0º0º0º0

_**Lo siento si está muy corto…**_


End file.
